


Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue

by MysteryWriter36



Series: My Poems [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheesy title, Friends to Lovers, Happy, Like 20 stanzas, Long poem, Poetry, Romance, Written for Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWriter36/pseuds/MysteryWriter36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some romantic poetry for all your sappy V-Day needs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses Are Red, Violets Are Blue

_Roses are red,_  
_Violets are blue._  
_And I would just like_  
_To say hello to you._  
  
_You seem like the kind of person_  
_I'd like to get to know._  
_I'd like to talk with you,_  
_And see how this friendship will go._  
  
_You seem quite nice,_  
_Not mean at all._  
_I do hope at some time_  
_That you'll give me a call._  
  
_Our good-byes are becoming longer,_  
_But short are our hellos._  
_I'm not quite sure why,_  
_But perhaps someone else knows._  
  
_Roses are red,_  
_Violets are blue._  
_And I think I just might_  
_Have feelings for you._  
  
_I think about you a lot-_  
_I just can't get you off my mind._  
_But whether or not you like me_  
_Is a truth I have yet to find._  
  
_We may be different, you and I,_  
_But we are also the same._  
_But I can't seem to win_  
_This strange romance game._  
  
_I don't understand my feelings,_  
_Nor are yours quite clear._  
_But there is one thing I'm sure of:_  
_Losing you is something I fear._  
  
_I don't care if we're friends or more,_  
_As long as we're never less._  
_Because knowing I have a friend like you_  
_Makes me feel very blessed._  
  
_Roses are red,_  
_Violets are blue._  
_And now I'm quite sure_  
_That I love you._  
  
_Your endless eyes_  
_Enrapture me so,_  
_And your bright smile_  
_Makes the whole room glow._  
  
_When you need a shoulder,_  
_So you can cry,_  
_I'll be there;_  
_Right by your side._  
  
_I won't let you down-_  
_I'll be there through thick and thin._  
_I'll help you day after day,_  
_Again and again._  
  
_I'll never cheat on you,_  
_And I'll never lie._  
_And I would never_  
_Tell you good-bye._  
  
_Roses are red,_  
_Violets are blue._  
_And I hope that you feel_  
_The same way I do._  
  
_And when it comes time_  
_For us to part,_  
_Know you'll always have_  
_A place in my heart._  
  
_I really want us_  
_To be together;_  
_And to love each other_  
_Forever and ever._  
  
_I want to be yours,_  
_I want you to be mine._  
_So on this special day,_  
_Will you be my Valentine?_  
  
_Roses are red,_  
_Violets are blue._  
_And all I have left to say_  
_Is 'I love you.'_


End file.
